Inebriated Decisions
by Tricia Wall
Summary: A little bit of alcohol has committed Patroklos to interacting with Zwei in a way that they may or may not regret the following day.  lemon; one-shot


Rated M for the gay sex.

My first ZweiXPat one-shot, and it had to be a lemon. Is this the first lemon I've ever posted published? Oh my... ._.' Those that watch me, please, you have been warned.

By the way, I'm just calling him Zwei, since it becomes a little redundant with typing out Z.W.E.I. all the time. Until the game gets an update explaining what his name's abbreviated for, I'm sticking to this.

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You know, I find you very attractive…"<p>

"You're drunk."

Zwei knew better: Patroklos would never slack off like this. The nineteen-year-old had somehow come across some sort of alcohol in the hotel that they were staying in, and for some completely ridiculous idea, he decided to devour some. The intoxication was utterly obvious. Now, he lingered by the front door, making a terrible attempt at a conversation.

Ruffling his dark hair with his hand, Zwei stated, "Just go to bed and let it wear off. Just hope with luck, your hangover won't affect the journey tomorrow."

Chuckling, Patroklos hung his head down, saying, "Oh, I know just what kind of hangover I want…"

The unintelligent comments the boy said began to irritate Zwei. Walking over to his bed, he warned again, "Go to bed, Patroklos."

"I don't think I want to, Z-Zuu… Zwei," the blond slurred his words as he began to approach his comrade.

"You aren't exactly in the position to "think"," Zwei muttered. He decided that if he gave him a stricter tone, the least that he could do was scare Patroklos into doing so. However, as he turned around to look at the boy, he was already in Zwei's face.

"I-I can think just fine," Patroklos said. Up close, Zwei was able to smell the alcohol in his breath.

Backing up to put some distance in between them, Zwei said once more, "Go to bed. Now."

"I said I don't feel like it," Patroklos spoke softly, walking towards the lycan. Zwei went to back up more, but found that he met with the wall behind him. The blond smirked at this. "You're actually a sexy man," he commented, closing in on Zwei. "Are you aware of this?"

"That's the alcohol talking," Zwei stated, trying to find a way to leave this situation.

Wagging his finger, Patroklos responded, "Tsk tsk tsk… No, it's not the alcohol. To be honest, I didn't even drink that much; only enough to release me of all my worries. This is me talking." By this point, he was inches away from Zwei's face.

"Patroklos…" Zwei muttered, feeling extremely nervous, even if it wasn't evident on his face. Patroklos ignored his warning and stared longingly at his lips. After a moment, he leaned in and closed the distance to a mere centimeter. Teasingly, the blond opened his mouth and licked the other's flourished lips.

Grasping his shoulders, Zwei attempted to push the younger boy away, saying, "I ca—" Before he could get away, Patroklos pinned him against wall by pressing his whole body against him. In a swift movement, he clashed lips with the other. The werewolf still attempted to get away, but to no avail. Patroklos continued to kiss him more fiercely, trying to force his tongue into the other's mouth.

Struggling a few times here and there, when he realized that there was no leaving the situation, Zwei cursed himself as he allowed the holy knight to explore his mouth. Accepting the invitation, Patroklos pressed himself against the built man more, feeling all over the other's mouth with his tongue. He gave out a few moans every now and then, obviously pleasured in this.

Zwei felt guilty as he gave into it more. He slipped his hands up the young man's neck, caressing the back of his neck as he inserted his tongue into the other's mouth. The saliva exchanged between the two seeped out when their lips parted for brief seconds. They continued to explore each other until a small poke from underneath touched Zwei.

"Damn it…" Zwei breathed aggregately before pushing Patroklos down on his bed. Sure enough, there was another part of him that was excited, and it needed to be tended to. Zwei knew that he developing a boner as well, so he hovered over the blond boy, continuing to kiss him passionately. As he laid his body on top of the other's, he felt the younger's member clash with his pants once again. The minor sensation caused Patroklos to give a quivered moan.

Unbuttoning his collar, Zwei sent a trail of kisses down the other's neck. He kissed the collar bone a couple of times before nibbling on it. As Patroklos shuddered more, Zwei continued to slide down until he met the bulge in the hero's pants. As he undid the buckle that held his pants together, Patroklos looked down the older man, awaiting his next move.

As Zwei pulled down the other's pants, he was greeted with the happy member. The werewolf noticed how the blond looked away, blushing, and he found himself turned on by that. Committing to pleasuring the boy more, Zwei slowly licked his penis. Patroklos continued to tremble as his member was being dampened by the other's tongue. When he deemed it right, Zwei began to suck on the member, sending the other into a moaning frenzy. The pleasurable sounds that the boy made gave him an even harder boner, allowing the other to take desire as well.

"P-please," Patroklos whimpered, "take me now…." It amused Zwei how before, the boy would force his way, and now he begged for it. Deciding that it would be best to not keep him waiting, Zwei removed his mouth from the younger's cock before removing his own trousers. His own member was just as excited as the former, though it was a few inches larger. He positioned himself over Patroklos once again, keeping his hips at base. It made him feel a bit nervous. Not wanting to judge, but the Alexander boy definitely looked like a virgin. There was definitely going to be some blood.

"Do it…" Patroklos directed, becoming impatient. Smirking, Zwei only nodded in response before entering. Patroklos cried, cringing from the pain. Zwei tried to be as gentle as possible, but one could only do so much. The first few jerks were rough, but eventually, the muscles became more stretched out, replacing the blond's cries with moans. Of course, the pleasure was just as amazing for Zwei, although his moans came out as grunts. As Patroklos wrapped his arms around the dark haired man's neck, he pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, allowing the moaning and grunting to become one.

After another thrust, Patroklos threw himself back onto the bed as he moaned out loud. Zwei was thrusting in perfectly, reaching his special spot. As the younger one continued to express joy, the older one held him in his arms, grunting, "Say it… My name…"

"Z-Zwei…!" Patroklos gasped. As Zwei thrusted harder and faster, he repeated, "Zwei! Oh, Zwei!" After a few more thrusts, Zwei realized that his moment was about to come. He wanted to finish with Patroklos. As he continued pounding into the younger boy, he reached one hand down and continued treating his member. Due to the double pleasure, Patroklos moaned louder than ever, continuing to call his partner's name. The louder his voice became, the closer he was to coming. Zwei gave it his all, making the last few thrusts count. Finally, Zwei exploded inside of Patroklos. Not long after, as Patroklos gave his final moan, he released as well, shooting all over his lower body and Zwei's chest and chin.

It became silent, save for their heavy panting. Slowly pulling himself out of Patroklos, Zwei rested on the bed beside him. Side-by-side, covered in sweat and cum, the twosome tried catching their breaths. It took them a moment to realize that it was still late at night, and no one else in the hotel ever came to check up on the noises. Patroklos looked over at Zwei, who did the same. They stared into each other's eyes, lost in the pure bliss. Zwei wiped off what was left from his chin and stared at it before licking it from his fingers.


End file.
